


Weaker

by sinonic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But he does it for Lup, Light Angst, Other, Problems with space travel, Taako doesn’t want to be in space, Taako is in space, The starblaster isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, light angst for flavour, taako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinonic/pseuds/sinonic
Summary: Taako knew that he wouldn’t enjoy the IPRE, but he did it for his sister. He did it for Lup. He just wanted for her to be happy, no matter the cost.





	Weaker

**Author's Note:**

> join my writing discord! it’s used to share writing processes, references and your own fics! come and join the convo — it’s multifandom.  
https://discord.gg/ujf5ZD7

Taako knew that he wouldn’t enjoy the IPRE, but he did it for his sister. He did it for Lup. He just wanted for her to be happy, no matter the cost.

Which is why he found himself curled up in a ball in the corner of his room — if you could even call it that, it was cramped — tugging at his ears to block out the sound. He’d already used up all of his spell slots earlier so he couldn’t even cast silence like he normally would.

But aside from the noise — which was a pretty big deal — his entire lower back had lost its strength and his legs had turned to jello. He’d been skipping out on the daily exercise sessions that the crew had to ensure that they wouldn’t be effected physically. He just felt. . . tired. Actually living on the Starblaster was not at all like it was cracked up to be. His heart had to work extra hard against gravity to make sure his blood ended up in all the right places; but that still didn’t work very well, as the blood all went to his head and made his face look puffy. It wasn’t a good look, and it ended up making him skip out on more exercise — which ultimately made it worse.

There was so many other things he hated about the Starblaster. He hated Davenport’s constant checks that the Starblaster stayed neat and tidy. He made them all — minus Merle, he always had some excuse — wipe the walls, the floors and the windows with a soap that killed germs. Luckily, Taako thought, they were running out of the stuff. It didn’t replenish on new cycles. There was also the matter of the garbage. After a few cycles and a few arguments, they just decided to start trashing it on the planes they visited. It may feed the Hunger, but their trash stank and it had nowhere to go. The journey was meant to be two months long, not two hundred. He didn’t mind doing the dishes though, he could stay in the kitchen for that. Besides, all he had to do was wipe down the cutlery and eating trays with wet wipes, since cleaning them with water wouldn’t work in space. He could have used spell slots, but again; he needed them to look decent. He wanted to hide the bags under his eyes and his puffy face, thank you very much.

Taako wouldn’t have to rely so heavily on arcane cosmetics if only he could have a proper bathroom. When he brushed his teeth, he had to spit the toothpaste in a washcloth because there wasn’t any sink. He hadn’t bathed in actual water in forever, since they all used a soap that didn’t need to be rinsed off. He just longed for a normal life on a normal planet. He’d even go back to travelling place to place without a home again. To sleep under the stars with Lup, because they didn’t need anyone.

But no, he had to remind himself. Lup was happy. She had Barry, now. Life could never go back to how it was before they became astronauts.

But the noise. He could hear Lup giggling at something Barry said. Could hear Magnus snoring. Could hear the sound of two pens moving across paper at a rapid rate. Could hear Davenport’s quiet mumblings as he changed the trajectory of the ship. Could hear Merle talking to some plant he’d taken onboard. Could hear himself think.

He was very glad whenever they were allowed out on the plane, but this cycle had terrain similar to that of Fungston’s, and Davenport didn’t want to risk it. They were just lucky that Taako could transmute anything into food.

What Taako could admit was the beauty of the Starblaster though. He remembered when he first saw the brilliant silver hull, the open deck, the intricate arcane force field. The engine was something else too, run solely on bonds. It had been weaker recently.

Weaker because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just for context, a few months ago I learnt about some of the problems that astronauts face while in space and just decided to write a tiny little thing about Taako experiencing them. Here’s the result! I completely forgot it existed until now.


End file.
